Unexpected Desires
by DaisukeKun
Summary: An unexpected desire that Naruto soon crave as he soon gets more...Who or what is this mystery? First person SasuNaru Yaoi R&R Chapter 8 Up
1. Undesired or Desired?

Chapter 1 – Undesired or Desired?

Who was I to blame? I took the deep red flower and drowned it into my hands. The world was not fair. It was just not fair. Love is just like a flower, I thought as I opened my hands, revealing the crushed leaf. Love is like a flower, I thought again. It has a point where everything just falls apart. I could not wager the amount of sadness with anything I possess. A breeze then came, taking the golden leaf away from my hand, already ended with a repugnant twist in its life just as love had taken my heart away. The question of who was I to blame still ringed in my mind. _Who_ wasI to blame? Was I to blame cocky, smart, and "girl magnet" Sasuke-Kun, or should I blame young and innocent Sakura-Chan for following him? I was given a choice for the love of my life and I ruined it in less than a week. Another breeze then arrived, sending a chill down my curved spine, making my cuddle myself more. I stood up from the stairs and went inside of the lightly beige house.

Sasuke-Kun and Sakura were having the time of their life. Well, Sakura seemed to but Sasuke just seemed like he was tagging along, no interest of the date they were having whatsoever. Relieved that it was late, he encouraged the highly spiritual girl to get some rest. She finally agreed and Sasuke walked the half drunk female home. He tried to be interested in their conversation as he walked her home, seemingly twitching to everything bad she had blurted about Naruto. This was surprisingly weird to Sakura but instead of asking a ruining the last few minutes she had with him, she ignored it as if a sign on unimportance. She, however, was wrong.

The next morning, Sakura was cheerfully jumpy and Sasuke was just his ordinary self, no emotion from him in any sign or way. I was a bit grumpy at the way Sakura was behaving. But I also lightened up at the emotionless of Sasuke. Must have been boring for him, I thought. A bell of heaven had rung, keeping me and Sakura apart. I didn't want to see Sakura for the first time in my life, being that she was too happy from being with Sasuke yesterday. Instead, I was stuck all day with Ino, who kept blabbering about why Sasuke had to go with an ugly, big forehead, pinked hair girl. I somehow lived through the first period, walking out of a dense classroom with bell ringing above my head. Lunch had been the usual, ramen with different kinds of seafood. Hunger took over my mind as a bite was taken, worries disappeared for the moment. I finished the meal and I was finally lightened up for once since last night when I had been rejected. The moment of happiness soon died away as Sasuke and Sakura appeared from one of the halls, Sasuke listening to Sakura's life and the way how Sasuke's face was cuter than mine and everything else that I did not really want to hear. I was walking with my head down now, not wanting to look at Sasuke. I don't seem to walk in a straight line so I accidentally bumped into Sasuke. For less than a second, I felt a slender build of body and warmth of heat being received into my body. I had to admit that it was a sensation that even I could not deny.

"Sorry," I muttered to Sasuke, not wanting to pick a fight cause of the obvious losing matter that would occur.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke actually seemed nice this time. "Don't be so scared."

I couldn't tell if that was an insult or something nice. Even thought there was both ways to interpret this, people that were around took the obvious and chuckled at the phrase. 'Don't be scared'. That phrase was for weak people, someone that was lower than be. But, since I was compared to Sasuke, I was the lower rank. I didn't respond to his saying and I just walked off, not even bother saying 'hi' to Sakura this time. I didn't even know why Sasuke wanted to be with Sakura all of a sudden. Was it all to make feel like a loser? Or was it really for a simple thing like love? I didn't want to think about it that much so I just went to class after the bell rang and concentrated on my studies since I was about to fail school.

After school, I hurried home, hoping that my favorite program was on. I packed up and ran out the door, a light breeze of warm summer wind blowing into my hair. It was a perfect day to sit back and eat ramen on a couch watching something that I, myself, love. I did the exact thing that I do when I got home. I ran upstairs, got changed into shorts for the warm occasion, and boiled some chicken ramen as a snack. I waited for it to boil, add the seasoning, and jumped on the couch, spilling boiling water on the table. Being too lazy to clean it up, I left it there to dry. Grabbing the remote, I turned the TV on and was just in time for my program. But for some strange reason, I couldn't pay any attention to the show I was watching. I realized after 10minutes of this that I was thinking about bumping into Sasuke and the warm sensation that I had felt. I felt my groin erect and I felt a tingle of a need to orgasm quickly. Without the patience to do anything I stripped off my shorts and grabbed my own erected shaft and started pumping my hand up and down it, moaning at the pleasure I was having. I followed this and the things that were going in my mind were scary and pleasant at the same time. I then ejaculated and I then cleaned up with my own tongue, just for momentarily pleasure before my ramen. After that, the show was still hard to interpret, since I was thinking of the deeply thoughts that I had when masturbating. I shivered and finished my ramen. I turned off the TV because it gave me no special entertainment and I stared up into the ceiling. Soon after a few minutes, I dozed off into my deep dreams.

I woke up in the morning, an unorganized morning. But, then again, since when I was I ever organized? I got up, dressed and ran out the door, since I was going to be late for school. I met Sasuke on the way, he smiled at me which was unusual and he asked to walk with me to school. I shrugged and I slowed down and walked with him. That day, I found him as a rather nice guy; he didn't seem mean at all. He then moved closer and placed a, surprisingly, but wonderful kiss on my soft lips. He then pushed me toward the fence, pressing his body against my own. I felt it again, the deep sensation of Sasuke's warm body against mine. What was he doing? I was thinking. He pinned me down as I struggled and now I knew that I was really the lower rank compared to him. Resisting was futile. He placed his mouth onto my neck as he engraved it with his teeth. It caused pain but pleasure at the same time. I got erected and soon realized that he was too. He moved his hand down to my waist, still sucking on that wonderful spot on my neck. He moved his hand lower and placed it onto my own length as his other hand was caressing my behind. Without any hesitation, he placed a forefinger into my opening and I tried to scream but no sound was heard. Leaving me at the particular spot, begging for more and wanting to stop at the same time, he released his grip and it seemed that he was fading off into the background, fog covering up my vision as it turned all white.


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2 - Encounter

It was a dream, all a pathetic, weird dream. I got up from my bed and sat there, thinking of the weird dream I had all of a sudden since the bumping incident. I realized I had cum during the dream. I decided to take a shower since I had a stench of urine coming from my groin, which I somehow thought would be pleasant with another person. I shook the thought out of my head and got into the shower. I turned on the cold water, jumping form the cold temperature that went through my body. The hot water tap then was turn my shivering hand and I felt the warmth of the water, as if I had a body pressed against me... I have got to stop thinking of that, I thought. But then again, _his_ face isn't like Sakura's. It had a tanned look to it and his eyes were black and the perilous view that he gives with a huge force of power behind it while Sakura just had an innocent face that didn't seem to have much fun, during intercourse anyways. She didn't seem to be the kind of person that would take risks and be involved in painful procedures. I was beginning to lose my affection for Sakura, like I was losing the hot water. It was turning to cold water so I quickly rinsed off and got dressed in my white and black uniform for school. I rushed out into the "apparent" sunlight. It was pouring like hell. Rain fell like the speed of light as it splashed into the puddles of the small ecosystem of which ants lived. I ran back inside to fetch an umbrella, hoping that I had one that was not broken. I walked slowly rather than running like I would of if the weather had been a slight difference in our lives. Looking for a possible encounter for a boy with black hair walking slower than I was, I saw Sakura soaked in the rain. She was running toward me.

"Naruto!" She sounded desperate.

I waited for her even though the affection that I felt around her was lower than it used to. She ran up to me and seemed to of grasping shelter under the one person umbrella, soaked to the skin. She was wearing a white shirt and it was apparently see through and her black bra was standing out. I would of gotten horny by this but somehow it stood soft and without a hint of horniness. I walked her to school and she explained how Sasuke was sick and didn't want to come to school. She thought it was weird that his voice had no hoarseness or anything wrong with it and she seemed hesitant to tell me. When we arrived to the school, we saw what was a fight going on between Sasuke and some other weird, cocky, kid. When I walked in, Sasuke looked at me weirdly and because of that ignorance to the fight, he got punched in the face and he fell to the ground. The kid however looked into Sasuke's eyes as he lifted his head and he seemed to see the perilous flame in his eyes and turned around and ran. People then chattered amongst themselves about the fight and then slowly the crowd disappeared, filling the halls with a breezy breath. As people dispersed, I found myself walking up to Sasuke with a question in my mind.

"Why is it that look appears on your face every time you see me?"

"I'm not sure."

We both stood silent there for what felt like an hour. The bell rang separating us apart with an empty answer and a head full of unanswered questions. I was heading to my class as a group of what they called "the rich and powerful people" strolled along my way, blocking my way to class. Shit, I'm going to be late…that do these people what? I was thinking as they covered the light with their shadow. They were scarily close as they breathed into my hair. They had the stench of cigarettes. One was a strongly built boy with messy brown hair and he was also wearing a bright gold ring; another was slightly smaller, but of course, bigger than me. The third was tall and big and seemed to be the pet around there.

"Hey, kid." The brown hair kid spoke first. He seemed to be the leader.

There was silence for a while and the kid arrogantly pushed me by the shoulder. Even though I was decently strong, he was over my league so I didn't dare to move. The smaller one repeatedly pushed the same spot the other kid had done. The big one didn't seem like he wanted to waste any time. His fist interacted down into my stomach. Luckily, they left after that one punch and by that time, I was on the ground, gasping for breath. Why? Why am I so weak! The thought was going in my head. Why do I have to be weak?

"Sasuke…How come you're so strong? Why can't I be like you...?"

"You don't have to be. You are unique."

There was a low voice. I was thinking that I had become unconscious and dreaming god had come. I felt warm hands revolving my body to a ninety degree angle as he tap my back gently to help me breath. I slowly opened my eyes as a dark blue figure stood upon me.

"You should run next time…." The voice spoke again.

I couldn't help but to grin, even though the one who stood before me was the first, and strongest rival I had come across. He was named no other than Sasuke.


	3. A Sexuality Change?

Chapter 3 – A sexuality change?

I grinned upon the person who was my rival. Seemingly, my god had come. It didn't feel like Sasuke was a competent rival but a mere friend that was always there. His smile seems to grace upon my soul as if god really had come. He reached his hand out and helped me to my feet. I touched it and I was then driven by the warmth of Sasuke. It felt like I could snuggle in his arms like the split fascination of the day I bumped into him. The thought was weird as I have never thought of anything for a male before but at the same time, it felt normal like nothing was different in the world or as if it was nature to be in Sasuke's arms. After the brief moment, he walked away to class, leaving me alone in the hallway but with a hopeful smile that I received from the friend who I never knew was there. Snapping back to reality, I realized I was 10minutes late and ran toward my classroom, people starring as I walked to my seat. The teacher gave me a glare and she continued with the boring lecture as I thought of what happened today. I started daydreaming and doodling on my page as a shadow stood over me.

"Naruto!" The teacher's eyes stood frighteningly above me, "May you just repeat what I just said right now?"

She left me in a daze and speechless. As I tried to think, which was utterly impossible, she took the piece of paper that I had out. Expecting notes from the sheet of paper, her eyes seem to turn to flames. However, she smiled a while later, a cruel smile that seemed to stare through your soul.

"Naruto, may you explain what this drawing is and how it relates to our topic. Debating is a large issue in the English course and a large topic within the debating course or debating in general is homosexuality. This drawing, I guess you can say that it can represent your opinion in homosexuality. Do you not agree?"

She handed me the paper and I saw that when I had been daydreaming, I had drawn Sasuke on the piece of paper…with hearts around it. I turned beat red and sunk in my seat as the class laughed, embarrassment flowing into my ears.

"Now, now class. Leave Naruto's sexuality alone. I'm sure he will still fit in." She glared into my eyes. She had taken revenge on me. I knew I slacked off a lot and I was almost failing the course but it all seemed a bit too harsh. I stayed quiet most of the block and ran home right after school, in case the rumor spreads like a forest fire and I couldn't stand the embarrassment from the whole school.

When I arrived home, I threw my wet self on the couch and I thought about the worst day of my life. Getting beaten up and embarrassed because of my sexuality was way too much. I hadn't known I was in love with Sasuke. I thought about how he would hate me and how he would laugh with his other popular friends; how Sakura would ignore me, not that I would really care. Then, a knock came onto my door. I didn't want to get it since it could be people from my school who came to make fun of me. It came again and I slowly moved toward it, turned the doorknob slowly and pulling the door toward me, revealing the black-haired boy, soaked to the knees. He smiled as I opened the door.

"Want to let me in?"

I nodded and he came in and sat on my couch, dripping with water. I sat beside him and wondered if he was going to make fun of me.

"I heard what happened in your English class. Rumors does spread fast don't you think?" Sasuke smiled but it wasn't a cruel smile. It was a nice smile as if he was there to comfort me.

I didn't say a word. I just sat there, repeating the words what Sasuke had said as if I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Hey, don't feel so down, I'm not here to make fun of you. Relax." He grinned one more time, making me grin along with him.

"So, why'd you come?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure…" Sasuke said innocently.

Sasuke moved his hand closer toward me. I hesitated, thinking that something was wrong. He scotched closer and with his right hand, he cupped it toward the back of my hand and leaned forward, placing his soft lips onto mine. He held it for a few seconds then released. I just sat there, surprised to the point where movement was not needed. It was like a dream coming true. The lips sent a warm sensation into my body. I was planning on making my move this time but he got up and walked out the door with a cute, lovely smile.


	4. The Love of Sasuke

Chapter 4 – The love of Sasuke

I stood there, stunned at what had just happened. My face felt hot, rushed with the feeling of embarrassment as if people had been watching. The most popular boy in school had come to admire me…I felt special in a way…

The next morning I awoke earlier than usual and I took a shower to get ready for school. Scared at what they would do now, I got ready slowly, thinking about the worst possibilities. Things have changed now, for the worse. Rumors have spread and exaggeration had also become its ally. I went downstairs, too sick about the gossips that I would hear to eat anything and headed for the door. I opened it and a young boy about my age stood there, smiling and said "Good morning". He took my hand and pulled me out of the house and walked along side me to school.

"Good morning Sasuke." I smiled politely.

"Hmm…about last night…" He started to say

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone." I interrupted.

"No, no…I meant…I …" He began to say but he suddenly grabbed me and pushed be into the fence beside me and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you Naruto. I admired you the day I saw you. You are special."

He moved his hand to my waist and started sucking on my neck. His warm saliva deepened into my body. Pleasure sprang from Sasuke sweet mouth, just like the dream I had. I felt his strength over powering me as he moved his hand upper into my shirt as he caressed my back. Knowing that people are on the way to school, he stopped and placed one more kiss on my lips as he held my hand and pulled me back to my balance. We started walking again, his face lit with a smile that can win your heart over. It was a short sensation but even so, it felt like it was worth more than a life, that life was nothing more than a mere amount of days, as if love was the only important thing in life.

I looked at the boy who I turned out to love. I saw his facial features. He had black eyes and hair. His face seemed to fit perfectly to form a cute face that no girls or myself can resist.

"Sasuke…why did you go out with Sakura in the first place when you said you admired me from the first day you saw me?" This question had been bothering me for some time and I just had to ask.

"I didn't really like her. She was really annoying. I only went out with her to get you to notice me more. That's why when I knew it was the right time, I left her. Hope you don't mind…" Sasuke said simply.

I thought about this for a while. I had never been admired before in my life. I was pretty much a loner if it was considering at school and acknowledgement was not a necessity during my child life. I had never realized what true love was until I met Sasuke, even when I thought I loved Sakura. Sasuke had made me feel special, a reason to be separated from everyone else. No one else could do that, I was meant to be with Sasuke.


	5. The Departure

Chapter 5 - The Departure

To have someone close to you, it is worth more than life itself. Sasuke moved his tongue into my mouth and felt around it, mapping it as he went along. He let his tongue retract back in and pursue my own to invade his. I moved it closer into his mouth and I repeated what Sasuke had done. I moved my hands along Sasuke's smooth body and down to his waist. Our erected members hugged tightly together as I sucked on Sasuke's neck, making him moan. I slowly moved lower to Sasuke's body, licking the sensitive parts, pleasure among us.

I released me tongue and it touched Sasuke's nipples, as I started to adjust my tongue around it, his warm length against my body. Again, I lowered myself on Sasuke, below the waist line which contained the hidden stiff flesh. I kissed the tip lightly and placed my open mouth upon it, sucking on it and making Sasuke moan with pleasure, which made me move faster. He yelled as he was coming to the point and he unleashed the white substance into my mouth. I moved up and kissed Sasuke, giving him his own substance while he swallowed it.

He turned me over, himself on top, and consumed my length into his mouth. He repeated the steps, with more intensity, swallowing my substance rather than giving it to me. Again, he turned me over, but this time to my backside. He licked his fingers and allowing me to lubricate it too, he entered two fingers into me, and soon, three. As he got me used to it, he let me lubricate his own length and with a small warning, he, like he did with his fingers, entered it into me, with more cautiousness. I screamed with the pain, but it came with pleasure as he hit that perfect spot every time.

"Faster…Harder…" I pleaded

He moved more harshly, with more intensity, making me grip the sheets. It was pleasure coursing through my body every time he'd thrust it into me. Soon, his warm cum was consumed into my behind. He pulled out his length as he laid beside me, panting for air along side myself. He gave me a last kiss as we fell asleep from the tiredness we felt.

Sasuke didn't mind having sex with me; we practically do it every night. Everyone at school knew that we were together, it took long for them to adapt to it for Sasuke was the most popular at school while I was not even close to being popular. A few weeks had passed and people were used to it and that meant we could sneak kisses in between break at school. We sometimes skipped classes to have those pleasurable moments. It was all going well, until one day.

"Naruto…I have some bad news…" Sasuke was saying to me one day. "I just made the list that Secondary School Number 1's acceptance to the school."

"That's great! Why is it such a bad news?"

"Well, it's in USA and I'll have to go there for 3 years and study. I won't have time to come back…" Sasuke was looking on the ground.

I was just stoned at the though of Sasuke moving. After all the time we've spent together I didn't know how to comprehend to this situation. I just simply tried to smile and replied,

"Well, I hope you have fun…"

Sasuke looked sad but it was the only chance he had to get into the school. There was no way I could get in with my idiotic behavior and stupidity. That was nothing new. I just had to let my love go as he pleases with the hopes that he will come back with his unchanged desires for me. I let a tear pass down my cheek and I felt a hand wipe it off.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be back. I promise." Sasuke said boldly.

I nodded, believing his promise and I spent as much time as I could before the day of his flight.

Three weeks had passed and to me it seemed like a few days. When time is wanted to be slowed, it grows faster. I watched as Sasuke took me along when he was leaving. His eyes shimmered in the light as tears strolled down his face. I couldn't help but reflecting like a mirror of those tears, hopeful that he would be true to his word of coming back, still loving me. He pushed me into the wall just before he left and placed a kiss on me, which I would never forget. It could be the last kiss that I would have from him, but believing Sasuke's promise, I made myself _know _that he will come back into my arms. I cried out softly as his flight flew farther and farther away from me, stretching my heart and it seemed as if it gave up and let go of our bond. It was too much for me to bear.

* * *

So….Its not the end, obviously. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please email me because I'm like stuck...haha. Thanks for reading! Wait patiently for the next chapter… 


	6. Secondary School Number 1

I'm writing about what is happening to Sasuke so please keep in mind that Naruto does not know of anything about what is happening, or at least, not yet…and neither do I…

Also, I'm sorry about the delay because I had tests and everything and when I finally gone to write, I couldn't upload it cause my dad took away my damn internet.

Chapter 6 – Secondary School Number 1

Sasuke sat on the far right end of the plane, looking sadly out the window. The flight had been long and boring and people were either talking under their breaths or sleeping. It was night time before the plane had reached the ocean as it crossed it; the weather had been foggy with white mist. Without thinking much of this, Sasuke was leaning back on his chair when something helped him. There was a huge jerk and Sasuke literally flew back into his seat, safety was near though providing the cushion in the seating was fairy good and that Naruto had tried to ensure a good flight by ordering 'First Class' tickets for him and made sure he was by a window seat, which also lead to one month less of a supply of ramen for Naruto. The flight attendants ensured that everything was fine and that there was no need to panic. Trusting the flight attendants, everyone relaxed into their seats except Sasuke. He knew that something was wrong and started thinking about what would happen and what if he couldn't see Naruto anymore. Trying not to show his panic inside, he sat back on the chair, this time without a help.

A few hours had pasted and Sasuke dozed off for that time but he awoke with an unpleasant sound. There was this scraping sound somewhere in the plane and without much knowledge of what was happening he looked about the flight attendants to see what they were doing. One of them trying to control themselves as another was walking into the captain's room. She came out with a panicky look but kept a straight face as she noticed people looking at her. Another one of the flight attendants was calming a pink headed girl about the same as he. She shook her head as the flight attendant stopped talking and at the glimpse at the side of her eye, Sasuke saw it was green. Haruno Sakura was on this plane.

Sasuke wasn't that surprise considering that Sakura was one of the or the smartest girl in school but Sasuke had never saw her these few days since he broke up and went with Naruto. After a minute, their eyes met as Sakura felt someone looking at her. She was shocked and turned around immediately at the sight of Sasuke. Without knowing what to do, Sasuke tried to walk up to her but he couldn't get out since he was blocked by a fat guy sleeping after eating 3 bag of chips and crunching them beside Sasuke for a while before he took his nap. After a few long minutes, he finally got through unsuccessfully, having to wake the ogre up. As the flight attendant that tried to help Sakura left, the image before her was replaced by a slim teen about 14. He had long dark hair and used to be her boyfriend until she found out that he was using her for his homosexual desires for another boy. Having nowhere to go, she simply smiled and responded as if it was someone else that's she didn't know very well.

"Hey…I didn't know you were here" Sakura spoke softly.

"What? Am I not smart enough to be here?" Sasuke teased.

"No, no, no" Sakura tried to explain the meaning of what she meant. Failing to do so, she was only met with a smile.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about what I did to you in order to get someone else to be interested in me" Sasuke looked ashamed for what he did.

"Don't worry; I didn't think that I was good enough for you anyways"

"You're plentiful good so I hope you'll find someone that you love and will take good care of you." Sasuke tried to be polite which was not his regular self. He guessed being with Naruto helped change his attitude.

Sasuke started to sit down on the empty seat beside him as they stayed quiet for the rest of the flight. As they arrived in America, they walked down the plane stairs and into the airport. Everything was big and decorated. People were running to greet each other and made them hold their luggage while Sasuke and Sakura were walking lonely and unfamiliarly through the airport. Since they took their planes separately, they were to find the bus that awaited them to take them to the school and maybe a little tour. The city was beautiful and it had lots of things from where Sasuke came from was missing. As the bus entered the property of the school, the older kids that already arrived casually looked at the bus and one of them muttered 'first years' under their breath. Sasuke and Sakura were the first years in the school even though they were higher in their old school. They got off the bus and were met by a teacher who explained everything to them.

"Secondary School Number 1 is an understanding and polite school so rude actions will have high consequences. There will be no tolerance and pity for the rude behaviors. Daily time schedules will be given out later on and on-time relations every day is required. You cannot slack off during the end of the year as it will be close to summer, though you will get some free time then. If talking to another classmate in class while class is in session without the permission of the teacher is punishable due to the tolerance of the teacher. Punishment will be held in the principle's office as I may lead from just a warning to more serious actions. This school is number 1 for a reason and we do not accept slackers or any other form of insecure work habits. Due to the rules and the choices that we made for you students, you will be needed at least 92 in all your classes and overall average. Uniforms will be presented at your homeroom. Students sneaking around without permission or an escort will be sent home. There is a washroom in every dorm and it is expected to be cleaned every week as there will be an inspection once a week to ensure proper hygienic habits are followed. If you have a big enough problem with your roommate," She cocked an eyebrow at the students "then you should come and see a teacher and explain clearly of the situation. You then will be either rejected or accepted as the answer. Lunch hours are needed to be at a proper voice level and messes should be limited. Library books are able to be taken out but are needed to return at the day it is due or a fine will result. The restricted section is for fourth years only unless approved by the librarian. Students that are away without a message for a teacher to check on them will be considered truant and will be punished. Pets can be taken into the dorms and walked once a day without any problems. Cleaning after them is mandatory. That is all for now, be ready for more probable rules later on your semester. I hope you enjoy this place as it is very nice. Please report to the theater in 20minutes. In that time you can walk around and tour the building. The theater is located on the right side of the building; there is a map on it in the halls." She finished the long speech and walked into the building.

Sasuke finally relaxed after a stiff 10 minutes. He was stiff since he just remembered that he left all his clothes and everything he packed in the airplane and forgot all about it since he was too busy trying to get away from that fatty in the plane "Fuck" he swore under his breath. Not being able to do anything about it, he tried to forget the heavy weight of thought and feeling when you knew you forgot something. He followed Sakura around and his eyes followed her suitcase. Sakura couldn't do anything about Sasuke's problem too but she told him that it was going to be okay.

After 20restful minutes, people tried to find the theater and when they got there, there was a huge lineup of first graders trying to get in. After everyone was seated, the same teacher who said the rules in the front of the building stood behind a silver polished microphone which looked like it was worth a lot. Changing attentions from the microphone to the teacher, the familiar voice of her soon started to enter his ear.

"Hello everyone again; what we will be doing here is determining your dorms and roommates. We have made a list and you will now be able to put your luggage into your room after everyone has been called." Sasuke flinched when she said this. "When your name is called, please proceed to the front to receive your keys. You will also get to greet your roommate with a handshake. Girls are separated from boys to stop from any inappropriate 'interactions' as I know most of you will like that." She seemed to smile at the students and continued, "I'll start with the boys:

Abinoja BJ, Agusa Kevin, please step up. Your dorm will be A01.

Arcal Joey, Artang Mirza, please step up. Your dorm will be A02.

Azizi Steven, Bassi Andy, please step up. Your dorm will be A03.

Bilodeau Russell, Canlas Tony, please step up. Your dorm will be A04."

The list went on and on and finally:

"Tran Justin, Uchiha Sasuke, please step up." Sasuke and another guy stood up from their seats and walked slowly down onto the platform of where the teacher was standing. They got their key and a voice saying "Your dorm will be S04" With this, Sasuke soon figured out that he was the 408th person out of all the boys. He shook hands with his roommate who gave a small smile and returned to his seat.

After a while, they started on the girls. Sakura was met with a girl named Hira, Mishika. When everyone was named and partnered up alphabetically, people started leaving the room. A few minutes later, Sasuke arrived at the dorm, and when he stuck his own key into, he realized it was unlocked. HE turned the unique golden polished door knob and was encountered by a young boy about his age with light blue hair; his shaggy bangs covered his bright blue eyes. His face was as if it was just right, a smile smirked on his face. He let his left hand slip into his pocket of his jeans and with the remaining hand made a short wave, also indicating that he was right handed.

"Hi. I'm Justin Tran, nice to meet you" He moved his arms out toward Sasuke and Sasuke shook it once again after the one on stage.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied. It sounded weird using his first name first but he went with it.

Soon after the short greeting was up, Justin went and unpacked his items, leaving Sasuke in a daze.

"Didn't you bring your luggage?" Justin asked curiously.

"Uh…" Sasuke didn't want to sound stupid. "I left them in the plane" He said embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No worries, you can borrow my clothes until you get your uniforms, you seem to be my size" Justin offered with an agreement and thank-you followed by Sasuke. Having no packing job to do, he sat on one of the bed and claiming it was his, he turned on the small television that was in the center of the two beds, along the wall to the washroom. The news was on and just when Sasuke thought that it was the boring news, he heard something.

"The report of a plane that was flight 304 from USA to Japan was terribly interrupted by an engine failure. It seems that the engine was broken before the flight." Sasuke was thinking 'they didn't mention that it was the flight to USA not to Japan since there was that scrapping sound when I was on it…' "There were no survivors found and the wreck was devastating. Scraps of metal are left everywhere, sinking into the Atlantic Ocean. All that was left really was a suitcase floating at the surface of the water. It must be from someone." They showed a picture of the suitcase and it read: 'Traveler's Paradise' and a bright red boxer was floating beside it. "This is reporter Jane; back to you Tom."

'Flight 304; that was my flight', Sasuke thought in his head. 'Good thing I wasn't on that plane back.'

Sasuke soon dozed off after Justin finished packing. They both slept through the night, waiting for the time schedules to arrive the next day. People were complaining however that they don't get a summer break as they just started school but was assured that they will get a longer one next year with a longer winter break. This relaxed some students but some still complained through the night to their roommates as Sasuke and Justin didn't care about anything. They slept quietly through the night, dirty dreams in their minds as Sasuke was to Naruto and Justin suspiciously at the person he always smiled at.

Back in Japan, Naruto was screaming and tears flew from his face. He misheard and thought that the flight was going to there and that combined with the fact that he memorized the entire boxer collection Sasuke had, he knew that that was the one that he saw when they were in the shower together. This made him think he had lost Sasuke forever. Little did he know, after two years of grief he will once see his love again, but it will it be a happy reunion?


	7. Unwilling but Irresistible

Since I have no internet I have time so I wrote this one as well The good news is you don't have to wait for this chapter after reading the last one. By the way, I couldn't think of any teachers so I used those I seen and had…though some of them had a sex change in here. And yes, Mr. Norisue is a real fat and cruel teacher.

Chapter 7 – Unwilling but Irresistible

Sasuke woke up; a blinding ray of light was consumed in Sasuke's vision, occasionally disappearing for a short moment. Getting up slowly, he saw an image of a boy with light blue hair walking from the washroom and getting his belongings. He then heard water rushing and the door closed quietly. As Justin was in the washroom taking his shower, Sasuke slowly got up and he found a note on the end of his bed reading:

'Feel free to go through my drawer to find clothes that you like'

Sasuke knew it was from Justin since he had said himself that Sasuke could wear his clothes. Still tired, he got up slowly and walked toward the drawer where a shirt's end was sticking out. He opened the drawer and was surprised that the clothes were neatly folded. He picked out a light blue shirt, which was what most of the shirts looked like, and beige pants. Happy with the selection, Sasuke turned on the television while he waited for Justin to get out of the washroom, which turned out to be surprisingly long. Finally, after being bored with the television, the door of the washroom slowly creaked open as a roomful of smoke rose out of the small room. It seemed Justin had stayed in there too long with the water turned too hot. Sasuke walked into the small room and found it was pretty hard to breathe with the fact that the window was closed. He reached up and opened the window and then also realized that he had no toothbrush along with no toothpaste. Having no other choice, he had to go out and ask his roommate for one but unluckily, it turned out that he didn't have one. However, Justin offered the usage of his own toothbrush and having no selection whatsoever, Sasuke agreed and brushed his teeth as if nothing was wrong.

After everything was finally done, both boys walked down the hallway and into the cafeteria where they were met by a few other students who were up and ready before them. Sasuke went and got his food, bacon and egg, and went to sit down, also accompanied by his roommate which he didn't really mind. They had a small conversation as more people strolled in. When they arrived back to their dorms, they found two sheets of paper, which lay on top of the television. Sasuke and Justin picked them up and soon found out that it was their timetables. Sasuke's paper read:

'Semester 1:

Block A – EnglishMrs.Moffatt

Block B – Physical EducationMr. Decole

Block C – ScienceMr. Norisue

Block D – MathMr. Denwell

Semester 2:

Block A – FrenchMrs. Terry

Block B – Social StudiesMr. Zanatta

Block C – ArtMr. Lambe

Block D – Home Economics'Ms. Stevens

Sasuke also received a calendar which he hung above his bed which read all his block orders every day. Justin also did the same while read his schedule which read:

'Semester 1:

Block A – Physical EducationMr. Philips

Block B – Social StudiesMr. Zanatta

Block C – ScienceMr. Norisue

Block D – MathMr. Denwell

Semester 2:

Block A – FrenchMrs. Terry

Block B – EnglishMrs. Post

Block C – ArtMr. Lambe

Block D – Home EconomicsMs. Stevens'

"You're in some of my classes at least" Justin smiled

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke looked at the calendar and saw that he had to go to C block first so since Sasuke and Justin had the same class, they decided to go together. When they arrived, a big, fat teacher stood there and greeting them in. Sasuke recognized him from somewhere and was shocked when he realized that that was the guy he was trying to get through on the plane. 'Oh great, I'm going to have a good semester' Sasuke thought in his head. Everyone tried to sit at the back so without bothering, Sasuke sat in the second row with Justin behind him. The teacher then started talking in his low, grungy voice.

"Welcome to C block where most of you will be miserable" He chuckled and continued "This will be your homeroom as you will get most of everything here, your yearbook, report cards, and what you'll be receiving now, your uniforms. Your uniform will be mandatory to be worn and cleaned. I will call you in alphabetical order so please come up when you're called."

He started calling out names and when they finally got to them.

"Tran Justin and Uchiha Sasuke."

They got up and walked up to the front of the class and receive their uniforms.

"Not that you have all got it, please proceed to your dorms and change into them."

Everyone got up and walked back to their dorms. When they got back to their dorm, they saw that their washroom was closed down from the heat that was trapped in there so it couldn't be used. Having no choice, Sasuke had to change out of his clothes and uniforms before the teacher started thinking that they were skipping class. Sasuke removed his blue shirt that he borrowed and revealed his muscular body. His abs showed and this someone got Justin interested. He smirked but it fell as Sasuke covered it up again with the white collar shirt that. He buttoned it up and removed his pants, showing his green stripped boxers.

"Don't you have to change?" Sasuke asked Justin as Sasuke finished taking off his beige pants.

This made Justin loose concentration from Sasuke and started stripping himself. Though Sasuke was with Naruto, he couldn't help but to look as he pulled up his dark black pants. After they straightened everything out, Sasuke had accidentally touched Justin where he was not to and found out that he was stiff there. Thinking about this as it showed a bit of an interested in Sasuke, they walked back into the class, as they were the only people left that hadn't returned. Class was boring as the teacher only explains some of the class rules and safety tips of chemicals and such and only got to chapter 1 in the textbook. The day went on like this, rules for the classroom and a few worksheets for every class and it was pretty much all they had to do.

After all the classes were finished, it was about 4 and they had free time until 6. Sasuke went and took a shower while Justin waited on his bed with the control in his hand. He flipped through some of the channels and found nothing of interest. He did find that Sasuke was taking a long time and suspiciously, he crawled into the bathroom, unsuspected of the dark headed boy. The light headed boy slowly stripped as Sasuke cleansed himself. After removing all is clothes, he slipped in the back of the bathtub and was confronted with the cute boy he had dreamed about when he placed his hands on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke was surprised at this encounter and was about to say something when a cold finger was placed on his tender lips. It was soon removed, replaced by another pair of lips. Justin leaned forward after removing his finer and placed a light kiss on the other boy which also caused him to fall back. Smiling at the fact that Sasuke had grown stiff, he moved lower and examined the body that he had long desired since they met at the stage when they got their dorm keys. He moved his hands along it as Sasuke was too shocked to spill a word but he couldn't help but giving in as the other teen placed his cold tongue on Sasuke's hard nipples, the other boy's slim body pressing against his own. Not even thinking about Naruto, he slightly moaned every once and again as Justin caressed the young boy's body. He moved the smooth fingers lower and teased Sasuke's opening and finally, pushed the finger into him, causing a little yelp, like a puppy left alone in the street. Sticking another finger into the boy, Justin licked the stiffness that was always hidden in his boxers and soon consumed it into his mouth, a sound made from Sasuke due to the pleasure that he felt. After the sweet, white substance flowed from the tip of Sasuke, Justin licked it up and swallowed the sweet, warm taste and moved Sasuke over onto his knees. He entered his own stiffness into him and found the perfect spot, pushing harder from the commands of his fellow roommate, and his love. As he thrust the stiff cock into Sasuke, he grabbed the lone one and caressed that in his hands. After having done enough work, cum shot into the water and he fell back, leaving an open space from which he lured Sasuke into. Soon, his cock was consumed into Sasuke's mouth, moaning as he sucked on the hard organ, Justin caressing the back of Sasuke's head. After Sasuke had finished, he moved up and Justin put his arms around Sasuke, hugging him tightly to him, the love from first sight, had finally been his.


	8. Reunion

Uhm…I don't really remember where I left off and I thought I wrote something else so if this doesn't make sense or its repeating something I wrote earlier I apologize and tell me if something is wrong so I can rewrite the chapter. Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait…had to wait until I had room on my computer to install Microsoft word. I believe its still in third-person? Correct me if I'm wrong!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Reunion

Sasuke thought of what he had just done. _Naruto, what are you going to think of me…? _Sasuke thought about this question numerous times as Justin lay on Sasuke's slim body. Slowly not to wake him up, he got off the small bed, which was only supposed to fit one person, and stared out the window. He watched a taxi drive in and stopped in the front as a blond boy got out and ran into the school building. _Naruto! What's he doing here? _Sasuke thought in his messed mind.

"Something wrong?" Justin spoke sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "It's 4 in the morning…"

Oh, it's probably nothing." Sasuke lied, not wanting to cause too much trouble. "I think I need some fresh air."

Sasuke opened the door to the hallway and gently closed it behind him. He walked slowly down the hall, finding the correct path to the main office. As he reached there, he spotted an overexcited blond looking around as if trying to find something to ask questions to.

"Do you know Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke?" The blond asked a wandering student that just passed by.

"Who's that? The school semester had just started, I don't know everyone." The student replied, a bit coldly.

"I think who you're looking for is right here." Sasuke walked out into the open as the student walked away staring at the two boys suspiciously.

"Sasuke? Hey you're really alive." Naruto ran to hug Sasuke tightly. Sasuke just stared sadly at Naruto's blond head leaning softly on Sasuke's body. "I don't think I can live without you Sasuke, please don't leave me again." Naruto had tears running down his check.

Sasuke moved Naruto's face up toward his, his hand on his chin. "I'll never leave you again." Tears strolled down Sasuke's face as he gave a sweet kiss on Naruto. "In fact, I guess this is the last time we'll ever see each other." There was a pause and Sasuke walked away slowly back to his dorm, leaving the silent and shocked boy behind.

Tears flowed down Sasuke's face. He didn't want to do this, he had no choice. He had done something that was unforgivable and Naruto shouldn't deserve a person like him. He regretted with his aching heart of his mistakes.

"Sasuke! Wait! I don't get it. Why do you have to leave?" Naruto ran after Sasuke, calling in a rather loud voice. Students started to show up, opening their dorms. Sasuke dragged Naruto through the hallway and shoved him into his dorm. He heard teachers telling them to go back to sleep and also trying to find out what was the entire ruckus was about. Footsteps found themselves walking past the dorm and down the other end of the hallway.

"What were you thinking? You want the school to know about this?" Sasuke softly punished Naruto like he was his pet.

A small moving sound came from the bed beside them and Sasuke saw Justin rubbing his eyes for the second time that morning. He glanced at Sasuke and then at Naruto.

"Who's this?" Justin and Naruto both found themselves speaking at the same time. "His boyfriend." They pointed at Sasuke and spoke, for the second time, spontaneously. They both stared at each other confused and then turned their attention to Sasuke.

"Why did HE say he was YOUR boyfriend?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"And why did HE say he was YOUR boyfriend?" Justin repeated what Naruto said.

"Look guys," A sweat drop appeared on his head "I made a mistake that is unforgivable to you guys. This is the reason I have to break up with you Naruto."

"That means your staying with me?" Justin seemed happy.

"No…I need a break. I don't know what to do right now. Everything is so messed up and I just don't know…"

"Sasuke…as long as you're by my side, I don't care what you've don in the past. Just look toward the future." Naruto seemed he was rather whispering that talking.

"No…it's my entire fault this happened and even if we forget it, it already laid a mark onto our history…I just don't know what to do" Sasuke seemed confused and angry at the same time. He opened the door and ran out leaving the other boys behind.

He ran away from, the school and stopped when he was finally tired. He looked up to see were he was at and found that he was standing in front of a Pub. He tried to walk in but he was escorted back out given the phrase "You aren't old enough kid." And he was left out there. A man then came out and looked at Sasuke, drunk with alcohol.

"Hey cutie, you're a little young but you know, I can give you a good night tonight."

"Sasuke just looked at him coldly. I don't need pedophiles like you." And walked away, his head hanging down.

About a few minutes later he lifted his head and about him was Naruto.

"You know what Sasuke? I really don't care what you did as long as you come back to me. I know you're in a mess but the problem is all cleared up. Justin won't be bothering us anymore. I took care of the whole situation."

"He gave you the chance of being with me rather than him?"

"Yep."

Sasuke thought about it, all the moments they spent, eating ramen, and finally replied "Well cutie, you know, I can give you a good night tonight."

"Don't think that lame phrase will get me, you're going to have to catch me first." Naruto laughed and started running down the street. Sasuke followed as the boys ran down the sidewalk laughing.

* * *

"Hey let me out! Hello?" A voice came from the bathroom of the dorm that Sasuke had once lived in. "Hello?"

* * *

Well that was the End. Hoped you enjoyed my story. Wait for my next one!  



End file.
